


A Private Affair

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec tries, unsuccessfully, to avoid the paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Affair

**Fandom** : The Mortal Intruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : Modern Royalty AU  
 **Dedication** : Oquinn53 (Tumblr)

Jace’s eyes slid over to the front window of the restaurant where he and his best friend, Alec, were trying to have a peaceful lunch. “Don’t look now but they’ve found us.” 

Blue eyes followed Jace’s line of sight and Alec’s shoulders slumped just slightly. “Why can’t they just leave us alone? One day, is that too much to ask?” 

Jace leaned back with a grin. “For the royal and beautiful? Yes. They want to know all our dirty little secrets.” 

“You’d be the one with the dirty little secrets.” 

“Oh?” Jace quirked an eyebrow as he picked up his drink. “You don’t have any dirty little secrets? I thought you didn’t lie.” 

“I don’t!” But the blush that decorated Alec’s cheeks told a different story. 

“Mm, keep your secrets my friend though I’m pretty sure I know all your secrets.” Jace winked at him and Alec just blushed brighter. “So you want me to cover this time?” 

“What’s with the ‘this time’? You’d think they’d learn this trick by now,” Alec snorted. 

Jace chuckled. “Never. I dazzle them too well.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Work your magic Jace.” 

Jace grinned and got to his feet, straightening his suit before he turned toward the door and started to walk toward it. The paparazzi immediately raised their cameras and started capturing every move Jace made. While their attention was on Jace, Alec quickly left the money for the check plus some and headed toward the back door. He knew his driver would be waiting for him; he always was when the paparazzi found them. 

Alec slipped out the back door, closing it gently so it wouldn’t attract any attention. Slowly he turned around and the smile that had been on his lips quickly disappeared. Five cameras started going off in his face, quickly followed by the shouting. 

“Your highness!” “Over here!” “Did you have a good lunch?!” “Was this a date with Lord Jace?” “How does the royal family feel about your sexual preferences?!” 

Alec felt his lungs freeze. How…? 

“Out of the way you vultures!” Tan hands shoved the photographers apart and then grabbed Alec’s shirt, pulling him toward the waiting car. Alec winced as he was practically thrown into the back of the black town car and the door slammed before the photographers could recover. The driver’s door was opened and closed, seconds later they were lost in the busy traffic of London. 

“How…?” Alec whispered as he fought to catch his breath. He saw Magnus’ eyes flicker toward him in the rearview mirror. “How did they know Magnus?” 

“A lucky guess sir, no one has seen us I’m sure. You did well, you just looked shocked at being caught sneaking out.” Magnus grinned in the mirror. “Plus, everyone knows that Lord Jace is in love with mistress Clary.” 

“We need to be more careful,” Alec stated rubbing a hand over his face. 

“If we’re any more careful, we wouldn’t be having this affair at all.” 

“We’re having an affair?” 

Magnus laughed. “What would you call it?” 

“…a relationship?” 

Magnus’ grin melted into an easy smile and he looked back at Alec again in the mirror. “It’s that too sweet pea.” He chuckled at the face Alec made at the nickname.


End file.
